


Who wants cake?

by lonelykitty12



Category: Disenchantment (TV 2018)
Genre: Family Drama, Gen, Jealousy, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-09 06:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17996441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelykitty12/pseuds/lonelykitty12
Summary: Mostly about the young jealous Bean, a bit of Zog and Oona, Bunty and other castle folks. Does everyone remember what Bean did on her father's wedding day?





	Who wants cake?

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a native English speaker. Please go easy on my grammar!

"Good mornin', ma little sunshine! Did ya have a good sleep?". Bunty's voice would usually bring a good start of the day, at least. The rest of the day would depend on Tiabeanie's own behaviour and mood rather than Bunty's. The young princess reluctantly opened her eyes and yawned, "Bunty, please! Can't I stay in my bed today? They don't need me there! Daddy can handle the wedding on his own!".

Bunty, a young handmaiden, sighed. "M'am, please get up! And your father might even start yelling. I don't want to get in trouble, oh no!". The plump woman cringed and adjusted a lock of her brown hair. She looked at the little girl in a huge bed that could fit all Bunty's family if she leaves the babies in the cribs. Clean face, pretty blue nightgown, well-fed with rounded cheeks - quite a contrast to her own offsprings. She would not tolerate this type of behaviour in her own children but this one was a different story. Bunty relied on her position and did not mind the job, even though the young Bean was often a handful. It was far much better to deal with her than doing laundry all day, or being in the kitchen and dealing with the handsy baker, or mopping floors and lifting heavy buckets. Besides, Stan's executioner salary was not sufficient to support a crowd of children, even though some of them have already started their first jobs.  
  
The princess rubbed her eyes and got up with a groan. "Why do we even need a queen? If mommy does not come back I will be a queen when I grow up! Bunty? Daddy said we need a boy for the throne. Am not I good enough?".  
  
Bunty was busy folding the princess' clothing and picking up her toys from the floor. She still had more duties to do. If it was her own children she would have run out of patience by now. How many times does a child has to be reminded to pick their own toys?! "M'am, I didn't make the rules. And you know how much we all miss your mother but no, pumpkin, she isn't coming back!".  
  
The young princess felt her nose tingle just like usually before she starts crying. Bunty sat next to the girl and hugged her gently by the shoulders. "There, there! C'mon, maybe she won't be so bad! I do not know how to read, so she may even read books to you at night. And maybe they won't have no kids, she ain't like us, you know!".  
  
"I know, Daddy told me her people have blue skin and three fingers!", nodded the child. "And her name's Oona. What a strange name, huh, Bunty?". Despite her prejudice of having a stepmother, she expressed a natural curiosity about the foreigners. And what was Bunty trying to say? That the stepmother and daddy might not be able to have babies because she is foreign? Well, let's hope so, thought Bean, they don't need any more babies but herself in this family!  
  
Bunty helped the princess with the buttons. "Now go have some breakfast in the kitchen, the guests will start arriving soon!".  
  
Bean obediently nodded with sad eyes. She walked through the hallways gazing at servants still scrubbing floors and hanging decorative flowers onto walls. The girl walked into the kitchen where the baker was working on the final touches of the huge cake. A young woman standing next to him was stroking his shoulder. "Hello, princess! It's a bit of a hustle today, so we left your meal on the tray there! Take it to your room if you want to!".  
  
Bean shook her head. She was not really hungry but had her cocoa and some pancakes. The baker and the young servant kept looking at her impatiently, probably waiting for her to finish and leave. The girl was not sure why. A naughty thought crossed her mind. No one is looking for her, so why not she hide from everyone? That way she won't have to go meet the guests and father's bride.

The young princess wandered along the hallway. The door to Sorcerio's was open. She was not allowed there. Her father explained her that the wizard could not be disturbed as he was working on something really important. Bean quietly walked in and looked around. Some strange skulls, and books, and thin glass tubes filled with colored liquids. Sorcerio was not there. This might be a good place to hide. Who would look at the wizard's on the king's wedding day? The princess giggled and opened a cabinet door. It was spacious enough to fit a child. Suddenly, she heard voices and got inside.  
  
"Oh crap! Sorcerio, so are you saying there is no news?!". King Zog was pacing around the study room. Bean tried not to move a muscle, she should not be found, especially by her father who can give orders to watch her attentively.  
  
"There is always a hope, Your Majesty! But numerous attempts require time. I am talking even... years. And the only thing I can promise you is that I will keep trying if you let me continue!"  
  
The king nodded and walked away, "All right then. It's almost time for the Dankmirian delegation to arrive. Keep me informed!".  
\-----------------  
The young princess did not know how much time passed. Her legs got stiff, and she could not feel her bum from sitting for too long. Sorcerio was washing the tubes and murmuring a song. Bean heard a door knock.  
  
"Sorcerio, have you seen the princess?". Ah, this time it was Odval, the King's advisor. "Zog was looking for her everywhere, they could not find Tiabeanie! He had to meet the Dankmirians without her. Bunty got yelled at, she was supposed to watch her. That little brat is probably hiding somewhere trying to get attention".  
  
"Oddie, don't worry, she will come out when her stomach gets empty or her bladder full", chuckled the wizard. "Do we still have an hour or so before the ceremony? What do you say if we spend this hour somewhere else?".  
  
"You don't have to ask twice, you naughty!", Odval exclaimed. Bean heard the steps, and then it got quiet. She got out from the cabinet and stretched her legs. She waited a moment in case they return and ran back to her room.  
  
She heard a strange sound from a nook that was more a junk strorage than a wisely used place. Plop, plop! Bean quietly peered there expecting to see some servants sneaking a kiss during work. A young woman with blue skin and long black hair was standing next to a wall of the nook. She was throwing a small ball into the opposite wall, and as the ball bounced back, she would jump onto the wall next to her and hit the ball back trying to end up in the right place before the ball flies back at her. Normally one needs a play buddy for this sort of game, thought the girl. Bean noted the lady's speed and agility. The foreign guest was clearly enjoying the game. Seeing a person slithering a wall like a squirrel goes up a tree was utterly strange and funny at the same time. Bean giggled. The foreigner startled and froze. She bit her lip looking slightly embarrassed like a child caught stealing dessert before a meal.  
  
"Hello! Oh, you must be Princess Tiabeanie, right?", the lady asked calmly. The way she pronounced the words was peculiar to Bean, not just her looks. Foreigners often have accents, she remembered Odval's words as he and her father were preparing her for the wedding news.  
  
"Hello. Yes, I am Bean", the little one remembered to be polite and curtsied. She titled her head, "I've never seen a grown-up playing ball. And why are you playing by yourself?".  
  
The woman shrugged with a gentle smile, "I..I just wanted to hide from everyone for a moment, I guess. Sometimes all you need is your own company. I do not like parties much".  
  
"I thought everyone liked parties. I do but not today. Daddy is getting married. I do not want to go but there will be a cake!", the princess gave a sad sigh. "I know grown-ups don't like sweets but you should try it!"

The Dankmirian chuckled and smiled again, and Bean noticed a dimple on her cheek. "Someone told you grown-ups do not like sweets, and you believed in it? You silly! Of course we do like sweets!". She paused before getting serious. "Do you know your father has been looking for you before? You made him worry so much!".  
  
The princess did not answer. She did not really liked the fact that a stranger tried to reprimand her. She was used to strangers talking to in sweet high-pitched voice and never telling her off for being naughty. But not this foreigner, apparently. She picked the woman's ball from the floor and frowned, "He does not love me any longer! He loves his new wife now because they say mommy won't come back. And he may have other children, so I guess".  
  
The lady bitterly sneered. She shook her head, "Eh, trust me, he surely does not love his bride. Your daddy is still not over the fact that your mommy's gone. All this wedding is just to stop the war. So many young children like you have lost their families! You and your stepmother should try to be fr..".  
  
"Oh, geez, that's where my two lovely girls are!". King Zog was walking fast towards them. "So you've already met each other! How wonderful! Oona, the peace treaty is compiled, we both just have to sign it after the church".  
  
Bean looked at the woman in shock. The foreigner was looking at her cautiously, waiting for the reaction. Oona! Her future stepmother! Bean never asked her name. Her father's words echoed in her head, "my two lovely girls". Such words are not said to someone who you don't love. So does he already love this slim lady with her blue skin? The Dankmirian said the opposite. One of them was lying. Well, daddy lied that he still needed his little girl. The princess stamped her foot in anger, "Liars! You both are liars! And here is your stupid ball!". She threw the ball into a wall and ran to her room in tears. She could not see the angry derogatory look the bride gave her father.  
  
"Good job!", the future queen hissed at her groom. "Thanks a lot! Just when I started talking to her you had to come with "my lovely girls" and ruin it!".  
  
The king crossed his arms on the chest and frowned at the bride. He often spoke without thinking but this was one of few occasions when he felt regret about his words. He somehow felt this damn woman was responsible for making him remorseful. And what about the way she spoke to him?! His dear Dagmar never spoke to him like that! What kind of marriage is he getting himself into?! He will have to spend years with this cold bitch! Well, his life is pathetic and miserable now anyway, since Dagmar is gone. He wondered if he will ever want to share a bed with this strange blunt Dankmirian.  
  
The Dankmirian princess picked up the small ball and looked at the king coldly. She had no illusions about this marriage. It probably would have been different had they met before Dagmar. She's heard how much this man loved his wife and treated her like a treasure. The guy does not seem to be very bright or deep though. And he clearly was not fond of her which was mutual. Why even trying to love him? He will never love her back!  
  
"We should probably be going to the chapel. The guests are waiting. You and I both agreed to the marriage if we like it or not, so don't try to change your mind", Oona said clenching her ball like it was the last thing left from the life she's left behind.  
  
"I won't. Let's go". Forgive me, Dagmar, King Zog thought of his late wife feeling guilty as if he betrayed her.  
\------------------

After the ceremony, Tiabeanie managed to run away unnoticed. Father and Oona went to sign the treaty. The wedding party was set out in the garden due to the warm weather. The huge cake was already in the middle of gazebo. The baker was chatting and smiling to a middle-aged noble woman next to a rose bush.  
  
Bean looked around and picked a cream rose from the top. Then another one. She remembered what Oona had said, the grown-ups like sweets, too. So she and dad will surely get some cake. How can it be ruined? It should be something worse than just a couple of missing cream roses, thought the princess. She walked around the garden searching for a perfect crime object. Rocks and sticks? Well, maybe. Bean scanned the bushes in the shade. Wait, is it a dead bird? Bingo! The girl took the bird by legs was trying to hold her breath from the stench. She ran behind the bushes and hid behind the cake stand, then she put the bird onto the cake and pushed it deeper inside the cream with a stick. See how you all like it now!  
\---------------------  
"Beeeeeeaaaaaan!". King Zog's roaring was probably heard in the town. His daughter's behaviour was outrageous today. The baker, pale as a ghost, was trembling in front of him. "How the hell are we supposed to serve it to the guests?!", he turned to Odval and his new wife.  
  
Odval scratched the forehead, "Sire, let's throw the owl away and empty the middle part. Then we can cut it into pieces".  
  
Queen Oona gave out a nonchalant grin and shrugged, "If someone asks, we'll say the middle did not bake through. Hopefully they will all get drunk too soon to notice anything!". She was not impressed with her stepdaughter's behaviour but tried not to make a scene so it does not anger her husband even more. Should she say anything to the child later or just let Zog deal with her? The girl may get in trouble, so they need to calm Zog down or distract him. Is it what her life will be like from now on?  
  
She looked at the ruined cake and pulled the king by the sleeve forcing a polite smile. "Come, show me around the castle".  
   
The baker leaned onto the gazebo pillar with relief and looked at the sky. He cheated death today.


End file.
